Hey there stranger! A Jack Mercer oneshot
by SolarSailor
Summary: What actually happened after everything cooled down in Detroit? What happened to the brothers? What happened to her?


Hey you,

How are you? It's been five years now, since you've left. Thought I'd keep you up to date of what is going on. I still live at the house if you are wondering, taking care of the boys cause if not me who will, right? The family is okay, Bobby is still being a dick but I guess that is something that will never change. He is working and he got into playing hockey again the 'Michigan Mauler' is back. Jerry and Camille are okay they finally got their business going; Daniela and Amelia are in school and getting great grades. Oh!, and Angel well he got married to 'La vida Loca' I mean Sophie. She's expecting, right now she's five weeks can't wait to find out what the sex of the baby is.

Oh and if you're wondering about Mason well he's fine. Just like his daddy he loves music; it's his birthday today he's finally turning five. He told me he wanted a guitar for his birthday, you don't know how much that made me smile. Tears welt up in my eyes but I held them back, he is so much like you. It hurts to see him every day but it's like I have a little piece of you with me always. Mason is so smart he speaks so clearly and will be starting school soon; he reads already his favorite thing to read is your song book. It's hard without you here; I don't know how I do it without you. You would have made an amazing father.

But Bobby loves Mason so much he takes such good care of him, takes him to the park reads bedtime books to him babysits when I have to work late. Angel helps me out a lot too he loves Mason just as much and Jerry don't even get me started on him. I have a job at the diner in downtown Detroit you know the one next to Johnny's pub. I'm also going to culinary school I have two more months left till I graduate. You would have been so proud of me. I wish you would have stuck around for little while longer. I'm not angry with you for leaving us; it really wasn't your choice. But I just wish we can go back, back to a time when we were truly happy, when everything was as it should be and you were here. Sometimes it's hard when Mason asks about you, about where his daddy is and when he's coming back. I just tell him the angels borrowed you for a while and you will be with us sooner or later. Can't believe it has been five years already, five years since those bastards took you away from your family. From the love that was growing inside of me. The son you will never get to meet the son you will never get the chance to play with and teach him about life. How they took you away from me, after everything that happened I was a mess didn't smile in months just laid there Bobby made me eat he kept me from going insane they all did. After a while I knew I had to get better not for me but for our son, our baby that was inside me that needed all my attention and care. Then I became strong again.

I will never forget what we had. I will always miss you, the beautiful way you played the guitar, the way you grabbed my hand out of nowhere, how you knew how I was feeling without me telling you. I could go on forever; you were perfect for me and you were mine. I love you, I always will. Mason loves you. See you around Jack.

Love,

Natasha

As we made our way into that cold cemetery tears welting up in my eyes. But having to be strong for Mason, "Mommy you okay?" His voice so full of concern, I cleared my throat. "Yes baby mommy is okay, come on let's go see daddy". As we made our way through the graves, holding tight to the envelope with the letter Mason and I wrote to him. As we spotted the grave Mason rapidly ran to it clearing the snow that was covering some of it. "Mommy Mommy I found it! It's daddy" "Yes baby it's daddy" A lump was building up in my throat and I felt the tears starting to escape like waterfalls. I knelt down next to Mason and touched the headstone wishing he would just not be here. "Mommy don't cry, daddy says he doesn't like to see you cry" He said drying my tears with his gloves and I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Daddy said that?" "Yeah he told me that right now, he's standing right there" He pointed towards the tree but I saw nothing. "Okay baby I will try not to be sad, I love you". "Love you too mommy, I don't like seeing you sad either makes me sad too" He said frowning a bit as I embraced him into a warm hug. I placed the envelope on the grave and kissed the headstone and whispered "I love you Jack Mercer". Mason said his goodbyes a tear rolling down his face as he did. "It's okay baby he's with the angels". We made our way back to the car on our way to the Mercer house. I took Mason out of his seat and he ran towards the house rapidly. I slowly made my way and a cold breeze hit my cheek and I look towards me and there he is. "Jack" I whispered. I felt his hand wipe away the tears that escaped my eyes. I met his gaze and there he was those beautiful eyes I so loved to look at. The eyes with his sweetest glance made me nervous. He started disappearing and I swear I heard him say "I love you always and forever". Staring off into space not believing what just occurred this was interrupted by Mason, "Mommy it's freezing come inside uncle Bobby made hot chocolate for us". "Coming sweetie" I smiled making my way into the house. Knowing everything is going to be okay.


End file.
